Personal assistant modules are software processes installed on computing devices such as smart phones, tablets, vehicle navigation systems, and smart watches to provide user-friendly interfaces for users to issue natural language commands. Users often issue natural language commands using their voices, but personal assistant modules may respond to other modalities as well, such as various forms of textual and/or image input. Content exchanged between a user and a personal assistant module is typically limited to text (e.g., typed or generated from voice input) or other data such as pictures, and is not typically saved for later use. Consequently, a user seeking outside information pertinent to the conversation must switch to a different application such as a web browser to obtain the desired information. Switching applications, particularly using mobile devices that often only display a single application at a time, can be distracting and burdensome, and may disrupt the flow of the conversation.